Paper Mario: The Outer Of The Void
Paper Mario: The Outer Of The Void is a game for pc, wii and wii u Story of the game: mario and luigi are having a birthday party when suddenly The void crashes the party. Maybe someone created it... CHAPTER 1: Sorces Of The Dark Mario Wakes Up At Dark Fortress When Suddenly He Was In Jail For Having A Birthday Party That Is Too Long. However Mario Gets Out Of Jail Leading Him To Forever Woods. Just As Mario Is About To Reach Spooky Castle, He Bumps Into King Boo. King Boo Threw a Rod At Him Starting The Battle. After mario defeats king boo, Mario Advances To Spooky Castle. Mario Reached The Chamber Of The Castle where tubba blubba awaits. When Mario Defeated tubba blubba, Mario Gains The First Stone Ending The Chapter CHAPTER 2: Dark Days In Glizville Park Mario Trips On A Banana Resulting on Being Launched To Glizville park. Mario Travels All the Way Through Glizville Park. But Just As Mario Is About To Reach Toadville, Bowser Steals F.L.U.D.D resulting the battle to start. When Mario Defeats Bowser, Mario Gets F.L.U.D.D Back. After That, Mario Advances To toadville Mario Reached The Battle Room Where Macho Grubba awaits. After Mario Defeated Macho Grubba, Mario Gains The Second Stone ending the chapter. CHAPTER 3: Wrong Doors Midbus chose the wrong door leading midbus to Lavas Of Doom. Midbus Died When he fell into the lava. Mario Chose The Wrong Door Leading Mario To Peachs Castle. Luigi Chose The Wrong Door Leading Luigi To Peachs Castle. Snifit Chose The Right Door Leading Snifit To Warts Castle. now mario must go back to toadville and choose the right door. after mario chose the right door, he gets leaded to wart's castle. Just as mario is about to enter the hawkmouth, swiggler ambushes mario and throws mario into boss bass's mouth. Just as luigi is about to rescue mario, luigi gets scared of boss basses. mario gets guarded by bloopers. but fawful explodes causing mario to be out of boss bass's mouth. mario lands into wart's castle. mario bumps into swiggler starting the battle. When mario beats swiggler, he now enters the hawkmouth. mario reached the chamber of the castle where wart awaits. after mario defeats wart, Mario Gains The Third Stone ending the chapter CHAPTER 4: Bowser Power!!!!! BOWSER JOINED YOUR PARTY!!!! It Does Really Robe that or many others. Just As Mario And Bowser Were About To Fall, Petey Piranha Helped Them Land Safely Bowser: Did You See That? Mario: What? Bowser: DEWddmdjdmnnsddfhndfndfnnfn444444454 *Explodes* Midbus: WOW! HE EXPLODED! Petey Piranha: How? Midbus: He Said TOO MANY THINGS! Pokey: Why? Wiggler: ****** Ember: WH*T DI* IT D* I*? ???: ******************************************** (Explodes) Midbus: SHUP UP EMBER! BOWSER REJOINED THE PARTY! After Bowser Rejoined the party, Mario Gains The Forth Stone ending the chapter. CHAPTER 5: Toad Is Disguised As Huff N Puff mario needs to go to cloudy desert to figure out what is going on. at the ember chamber, toad is disguised as huff n puff that is imortal for someone.... WOW! That Rhines It Out That Mario Gains The Fifth Stone Ending The Chapter. CHAPTER 6: Hot Hot Times On DK Isle Hot Things Are Going On At DK Isle. Kleever Is Cutting Hot Hot Mountain. Mario Needs To Go There To Stop Him. But At First, Mario Bumps Into Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong Asks If You Want to go Into Hot Hot Mountain. If The Player Says Yes, Diddy Wil Join The Party. If The Player Says No, Diddy Gets Kiddnaped By King K. Rool. After Reaching The Chamber Of The Mountain, Kleever attacks mario's Party Resulting the battle to start. After Mario's Party Defeats Kleever, Mario Gains The Final Stone Ending The Chapter. FINAL CHAPTER: The True Showdown Mario Now Opened The Door Leading To Secret Mothership. Mario Then Advances To Final Final Stage. Mario Now Battles A Villan Who Created The Void. That Villan Is Time Muncher After Mario Defeats Time Muncher, Time Muncher Splits Into 8 Parts And The Void Is Destroyed Ending The Game. Release Date: March 2 2013 (PC) June 21 2013 (WII AND WII U) Category:Games